


Art for: Pray His Soul To Keep

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Sam is intent on getting Jack his soul back. His mind is consumed with making this a reality, so Jack would be whole again. Due to this, Sam has the weirdest dream where he must decide how much he is willing to sacrifice to restore Jack’s soul.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Supernatural Canon BigBang 2020





	Art for: Pray His Soul To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dk323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/gifts).



Here's my illustrations for the Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2020. I had the privilege of working with the awesome AvalonSilver.  
Illustrations for [Pray His Soul To Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929532/chapters/63022753) fic by AvalonSilver or dk323. For Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2020

Sleeping Sam.

"Sam Winchester sleeping on his side in the bunker."

Dream Dean

Dean sitting at a bar in Sam’s dream.

Castiel’s grace.

"Once he finished, Cas looked at Sam with piercing blue eyes, vial filled with his Grace cupped in his hand."

Castiel talking with Sam after his nightmare 

"Cas sitting next to Sam while he’s in bed; his hand resting on his shoulder."

And here are my pre -sketches for the art nerds out there. ^_-

Please check out the other bangs from our awesome hosts at [Supernatural Canon Big Bang](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com/post/156405160586/rules) on Tumblr.

My AO3 link:[ThePlaidFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox)  
My Tumblr link:[ThePlaidFox](https://theplaidfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
